Nothing but a Memory
by TangleFox
Summary: With a strangely demanding "push" from the TARDIS, the Doctor discovers that Rose Tyler is being preyed upon by a species he has never encountered before in her parallel universe, and the results could devastate them both. With help from Martha and the TARDIS, he sets out to save his beloved Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: TURN AND FACE THE CHANGE**

_(NOTE: This story takes place after "Blink" and may ignore some information from following episodes for the sake of having fun with the writing.)_

**MARTHA**

Martha slammed into the inner wall of the TARDIS, her elbow catching most of the impact. Blinded with pain, she couldn't help wondering if a sling would be in order if they somehow managed to live through this.

"Bloody hell!" She hissed through her teeth.

But she didn't even have a moment to nurse her arm before the ship jolted horribly once more, throwing her down onto the floor.

"DOCTOR! What is going on!?" She shouted, as she was propelled past him, crumpling against the opposite side of the TARDIS.

The Doctor, himself, was holding on for dear life to the control panel.

"Martha! I…. I don't know! This is most-" he threw out his hand to try and catch Martha as she went careening past once more, "UNUSUAL!"

One moment they had been planted peacefully in London planning their next adventure, and the next they had found themselves hurtling most unexpectedly through space and time.

The Doctor finally caught poor Martha in a fly-by. After she had managed to find a grip on the control panel, the Doctor's face morphed into one of the most serious expressions she had yet witnessed.

"What is it, Doctor? What are you thinking?"

He looked, momentarily, up at the ceiling of his ship before letting his eyes fall back down upon her. The expression behind his glasses spelled trouble.

"The good ship TARDIS seems to be in a mind of it's own today, Martha." He said, a deep frown falling over him. "When and if we come to a stop, I can't tell you where it will put us out, so… best to be prepared for anything."

**ROSE**

"…quite right, too. And I suppose-"

Rose woke, for the millionth time, with a heart so unbearably heavy that she could hardly muster the strength to crawl out of bed. If only the Doctor had finished that sentence, then perhaps she could have found some peace in this new life of hers. At least, that is what she liked to believe. But deep down Rose knew that even if he had, a life unilluminated by his brilliance was still merely a shadow of existence. Her heart belonged irrevocably to the Doctor and each day without him it grew weaker.

Throwing herself out of bed, Rose found herself, as most mornings, staring blankly at her own reflection in the bathroom mirror. She hadn't even undressed the night before, still wearing a teal romper and dark gray hoodie. Her eyes looked tired. A smearing of mascara from several days past didn't help the circles under her eyes, either.

Turning on the faucet, Rose splashed some water onto her face and wiped away the remnants. It was time to start pulling her life back together. It had been 8 months, the Doctor couldn't and more importantly, _wasn't_, coming back for her. Besides, the weekend was over. She had to pull it back together for work.

"You're missing him still, aren't you?"

Rose started at her Mum's voice. She hadn't seen her appear in the doorway. Hard to miss her these days, round as anything with child. Any moment now Rose would have a baby brother to help distract her mind from all she had lost. Her eyes smarted with tears, but she managed to hold them back.

"I'm fine, Mum. Really. Just getting ready for work. Torchwood'd fall apart without me, yeah?" she joked, halfheartedly.

Jackie frowned. She didn't believe the show her daughter put on for everyone, not for a tick.

"It's okay to miss him, Sweetheart. He was magnificent and you loved him. And you know what? _He loved you too_. Even if he didn't get the chance to say it."

Rose's eyes squeezed shut, fighting more tears as she braced herself on the bathroom sink. She would never know if that was true or not. Jackie waddled up behind her to give her daughter what hug she could manage over her swollen belly.

"It's true, Rose. You're one inna million, Sweetheart. And the Doctor, he knew that."

"Right." Rose replied, dully.

Jackie retreated, aware that her daughter still wasn't up for talking about it.

"It'll get easier, Sweetheart. Time heals. How bout' you take the day? All you do is work and mope around this ridiculous mansion. Go out and have a little fun, yeah?"

_Fun_? Rose couldn't find any fun around here. Fun was racing through space and time, chasing monsters, getting captured, saving and being saved with the man you love… But she could use a day. A day to let her mind really face reality, find some corner of this god forsaken parallel universe to cry her eyes out in, then put the pieces back together as best as possible and start moving on with her life.

"You're right, Mum. I think I will take a day." She said, mustering a small, but unconvincing smile for Jackie. But it seemed satisfactory.

"Good." Jackie nodded with approval. With a final worried glance, her Mum turned, supporting her lower back with her hands, to go and find breakfast.

Rose was glad to be alone again. She took a few moments to refresh her make-up and tidy her braided pigtails before turning back into her room. She fished out her fuchsia knit handwarmers from beneath a shameful pile of dirty laundry and slid them on. _I was wearing these the day the Doctor said goodbye…_ She remembered. Burned up a sun, he had said. Surely you wouldn't do that for someone unless you-

"STOP IT." She said aloud to herself. It really was time to move on.

Stepping outside, Rose felt the brisk air prick her cheeks pink. Time to lose herself in Parallondon. That's what she called it. This place that had become her own personal hell, caging her and keeping her apart from the Doctor. Pulling her hood up, Rose hurried down the walk only to be cut off by one of her "new father's" over-eager drivers.

"Miss Rose! Would you like a lift to work today?" His eyes fell over her for the briefest moment, surely wondering at her unusual choice of attire on a workday.

Rose stopped, considering. _Fuck it._

_"_I'll take a ride, yeah. But not to work, I'm taking the day. Just get me out of this city, please."

She could see the internal sigh of relief on his face. Wearing a romper to work would have went entirely against his extra-professional sensibilities. The driver straightened the coat sleeves of his own immaculate uniform before opening the passenger door for her. Rose slipped in, more than ready to ditch this city for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO : MOVING ON **

_(Note: After reading a review, I tried to capture the voice/feel of the Tenth Doctor a little better in this chapter, hope it comes off a little better!)_

**MARTHA**

The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed as they hesitated near the door of the TARDIS. Martha's heart raced with both fear and excitement. There was no way to know where they had landed. Not until they opened that door.

"Are you ready Miss Jones?" He had a devilish twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, you bet your bonny blue pinstripes I am!" she replied eagerly. _That sounded a lot better in my head_… she thought, embarrassed. But with her response came the Doctor's delightfully enormous and foxish grin that she so loved.

"Well then… Allons-y, my dear Martha!"

The Doctor threw open the door and the pair of them sprang from the TARDIS like delighted children. The wonder didn't last for long though.

Martha stamped her foot, a small pout pushing at her lips. "We're still in bloody London! Same exact spot we were before the TARDIS got it's knickers in a bunch."

The Doctor spun in a circle, looking confused. He crouched down to pluck a blade of grass. Peering at it closely from behind his glasses, he gave it a sniff.

"Not London, no."

Martha rolled her eyes. "Whatcha mean, _not London_? Of course this is London!" She too turned a circle arms thrown wide open. "Look around, Doctor… LONDON."

But he wasn't listening. Not a bit. Her arms fell back to her side as she watched a wave of incredible emotion pass over the Doctor's face. She had never seen him like this. "What is it? What's wrong?"

He snapped back to attention for a moment to look at her. Catching on his own voice, he replied, "It's not possible."

**ROSE**

"Tell ya what, Mr. Reed," Rose called up to the driver as she stared miserably out of the window. "Take me to the airport."

"I… beg your pardon, Miss Tyler?"

But Rose was already on her cell ringing her Mum.

"Hi, Sweetheart, what is it?" Jackie sounded tired. Pregnancy hadn't been easy on a woman her age. Rose's decision would do her some good then. A few days without Rose moping about with her little black raincloud would probably be a welcome change in the Tyler household.

"Ello, Mum. Change of plans… I'm taking a week instead of a day. Gonna travel a bit, clear my head some."

"Travel?" Jackie sounded suspicious.

"Yeah, Mum. Travel. I don't need a Doctor to get out and have some adventures. Time to be my own woman again."

This had been the right response. "Oh, Rose! That's excellent. So glad you're finally coming round. You're gonna be alright, though?"

"Sure, sure." Rose did her best to sound upbeat. "You just make sure you call me if anything happens with the baby. I'll hop the first plane back to London."

"Plane? How far are y-"

But Rose cut her Mother off. "Bye, Mum. Love you lots, mwah!"

She hung up quickly and closed her eyes, leaning back against the seat. When she opened them again she saw Mr. Reed looking up at her in the rearview, a disapproving frown across his features. But before he could open his mouth to question her, she cut him off.

"Come off it, Reed. Just get me on the next plane to Norway, and we can still be mates, k?"

"Very well, Miss."

**MARTHA**

Martha knew that Rose was a sore patch in the Doctor's past, recent past, really- but she had always consoled herself and her feelings for the Doctor with the fact that it was over, permanently. Nothing could be done about that and one day he would move on. But somehow, if he was correct, they had arrived back in the parallel universe that Rose had been trapped in. Somehow the TARDIS had done it, and of it's own volition.

"But, Doctor… _how_?" She asked, heart sinking.

The Doctor ran a hand feverishly through his mess of hair. "I- I don't know, Martha. The TARDIS isn't just a ship, it has a heart and mind of it's own. And in moments of desperate need, I believe the TARDIS can do whatever it damn well pleases. Even the impossible. It must be protecting this world and the one we left somehow." He touched the side of the call box concernedly. "No easy task, I daresay. She must be using all of her strength to pull it off."

Martha shook her head."But… desperate need? What does that mean?"

The Doctor looked across the field they had landed in, his eyes faraway and troubled. "It means that Rose is in danger. It means- she_ needs_ me."

In that moment Martha knew she could never be to the Doctor what Rose was. In that moment she understood that she would have to go home soon or watch her own heart break in his hands.

Her shoulders fell. "Well, Doctor… tell me how I can help."

The deep tones of sadness in her voice were not lost on the Doctor, but his mind was too preoccupied. "Come with me, Martha."

"Where?"

"To the ol' Tyler Manor of course! Well… the new Tyler Manor… Well- the old…new Tyler Manor." He looked momentarily confused with himself.

Martha crossed her arms and arched a brow.

"You're doing it again, Doctor."

"Doing what?"

Martha couldn't help but grin at her adorable Doctor. "Oh, come on! Isn't there a damsel that needs saving or something?" She grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.

"Right, right. Yes. However! We might should be travelling in the opposite direction."

And with that the Doctor took off, coattails billowing behind him and converse making repulsive squelching sounds as they pounded across the wet grass. Martha heaved a deep sigh before taking off after him. _Maybe if I had been a blonde…_ she mused sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**MARTHA**

"Oh my goodness… Oh!… I don't understand! And Rose, she's-" Jackie threw her arms around the Doctor and his face broke into a wide grin.

"Ah! Jackie, old girl!" He leaned back to take her in.

Jackie looked as if she would collapse from the shock, but Martha and the Doctor caught her by the elbows and led her over to a chair where she started fanning herself frantically.

Martha crouched to look into the woman's eyes. "Are you feeling alright, Mrs. Tyler? I'm a doctor, it's alright."

Martha reached up and slapped the Doctor's arm, probably a little harder than he deserved. "What's wrong with you? Nearly induced labor, you did."

But Jackie, as always, snapped back quick as you please. Popping right back out of her chair, she put a finger in the Doctor's chest, moving him expertly back against wall. "And who is this trollop then? You replaced my Rose that easily? And here she was, heart breaking all to pieces over you!"

The Doctor, wide-eyed, had thrown his hands up in surrender to the temperamental bottle blond.

"Calm down, Jackie! Nobody's been replaced! 'Specially not our Rose. This is just Martha."

"Our Rose?! Whadya mean _our_ Rose! You don't deserve any part of her you slithering playboy of a…."

"Jackie, sit back down. I haven't got time to explain. I believe Rose might be in danger. Now, where is she?" The Doctor asked looking around like an eager puppy.

_Trollop… Just Martha…Don't mind me over here, I haven't any feelings._

Jackie shook her head. "Danger? What kind of danger? I don't understand."

The Doctor took her by the arms, and leaned in to look directly into her eyes.

"Jackie. Focus. ROSE. WHERE?"

Jackie backed away from him to find the chair again. "She's not here, Doctor. She left several hours ago."

"Left? Where was she going?"

"Said she had to figure some stuff out …" But Mrs. Tyler couldn't finish her sentence. She bent forward suddenly, clutching her stomach.

"Jackie, where – did – Rose - go?" The Doctor asked once more pausing dramatically after each word as if speaking to a child who had not comprehended.

Jackie continued to ignore him. A pained expression came across her face.

"Oh for heaven's sake woman! Pull yourself tog-"

Martha shoved him out of the way. "For crying out loud Doctor! Are you completely daft?!"

The Doctor stepped back, looking offended. "Now just hold on…"

"Mrs. Tyler, are you okay? Tell me what's going on."

Jackie grabbed Martha's arm and spoke through clenched teeth. "I think I might be having a contraction!"

Martha took both of Jackie's hands in her own. "Alright, breathe now, there you are. When it stops, we're going to watch the clock. If they are too close together, we may need to get to a hospital. When is your due date?"

Jackie squeezed her eyes shut in a moment of pain. When it passed she answered, "yesterday. But the doctor said the baby hadn't moved down yet. Said he was taking his merry time. I'm to be induced next week since the doctor doesn't think he'll come before then."

Behind them the Doctor was rocking back and forth impatiently on his sneakers, hands in his pockets, trying not to be rude but having a hard time of keeping his mouth shut.

" Oh for pity's sake! Where do you _think_ she is? Any dolt could figure that one out! Try the place you left her. All alone, her heart spilling out onto the sand. You destroyed a part of her that day- did you know that? Never been the same, she hasn't. The heart's bled out of her." Jackie managed between breaths. The pain seemed to be subsiding.

Martha glanced at the Doctor from the corner of her eye. At least he looked appropriately ashamed. Sorrowful, even. But she had already seen glimpses of the sorrow he felt in his hearts for Rose, so she wasn't surprised. She doubted that he had any idea, however, the pain this whole exchange was causing her.

""Dårlig Ulv Stranden" The Doctor whispered to himself. He walked over to the window to stare up at the gloomy sky. "I'm going to find her, Jackie. She's doesn't have to be alone anymore."

Martha closed her eyes from where she was crouched before Jackie. It hurt. Gods, it hurt. And what would happen to her when Rose and the Doctor found each other again?

"I'm going to stay here with Mrs. Tyler, Doctor. She might need me. You go on." She really didn't want to be the third wheel in _that_ reunion.

Mrs. Tyler's looked at Martha more gently now. "You too, then?" She whispered so the Doctor couldn't hear. Martha just smiled sadly back at her.

"Let's get you somewhere more comfortable where we can elevate your feet, Mrs. Tyler."

"Jackie, dear. Call me Jackie."

**ROSE**

Rose parked her rental car alongside the inn she was staying at. She had called ahead after her plane landed to make sure she would have a room for the night. It was a picturesque little village. Lost in time, almost. Just a quaint fisherman's town where all that was needed was a market, inn, a few shops and a pub.

_And that's where I'll be starting my evening…_

She wasn't ready to go back to the bay yet. She had never come back to it since that awful day. The day she had said goodbye. _Forever_. Besides, night was falling. After popping into her room and using the loo, she set out down the street to begin "dealing" with her feelings. She held her hood tight about her head as tiny droplets of rain began to fall.

The warmth of the pub enveloped her in a most welcome manner. It was mostly empty, just a spattering of men with weather beaten hands trading the days stories over their pitchers. A couple of women chattering away and younger man drowned in his own shadows and bent over a book in the corner completed the picture.

Some of the men looked up as she walked in and she could read their thoughts all too easily.

_Down boys._

She took a stool directly at the bar.

"Hei. hva kan jeg få for deg?"

Rose looked down with a sheepish smile, her tongue running over her teeth. "I- uh, I don't speak Norwegian, actually."

The owner chuckled, a deep rolling belly laugh, (and boy did he have a belly.)

"Eeeen that case, Miss, what cahn I geeet fer yooo?"

"Fish and chips and a pint of ale if you please."

Rose took off her hand warmers and placed them on her lap. Her eyes drifted up to the telly that was prattling on at a frustratingly low volume about the weather. But she could see clearly on the radar that a big storm was coming.

"Expecting a spot of bad weather, are we?"

The owner turned towards her, drying a freshly cleaned pitcher. "Suuure thing, Miss. Nasty storm heeeding this way. Everyone's tetherin' up theer boats and nets and stickin to theer homes fer a few deys."

_Great._ The negative aspect of Rose's spontaneous trip was that she hadn't brought a change of clothes, an umbrella… _anything_. Luckily between her new job and new father, she was more than comfortable monetarily. She could purchase a few things in the shops tomorrow to get her through the week. _Or however long I can bear to stay here. _

She had just plucked the first chip from her plate when someone set their ale down next to her and pulled up a stool.

"Good evening, Love."

It was the young man who had been reading in the corner when she came in. Except now, she could see his face properly. _His ridiculously… blindingly… handsome… face. _

This wasn't what she had in mind for forgetting her sorrows, but with another ale or two it could work.

"Well…. Hello, then." Rose replied flashing a flirtatious smile. _Gods, what the hell am I doing?_ She wondered at herself. She was going to put herself in a situation she would regret later, she knew. "That's a pretty fantastic accent you've got."

Her new friend grinned. "Not an accent, Love. All me."

"So you're English, then? Not from round' these parts?"

The stranger swept his hair back with catlike reflex before leaning in closer to Rose. "Nope, no. I'm from a loooong way off, M'dear. Further than you've ever been, I'd expect."

Rose snorted into her pint glass. "I kinda doubt that."

His dark eyes sparkled with mischief. Rose had to admit there was something quite mesmerizing about this fellow. That or it had been far too long since she had a drink.

"In that case, perhaps we could trade some of our adventures in a more intimate setting sometime… or make a few new ones." There was a glittering dare in his gaze.

_Whoa there, cowboy._ Rose had a feeling that this man had something entirely different in mind when it came to "trading stories." But wasn't this what she was supposed to be doing? Having a bit of fun? It's what her Mum would prefer, anyhow. Well, maybe not like this, but…

Though her heart was hardly in it, Rose kept up the flirtatious banter."I don't even know your name, stranger."

"Oooo." He replied. "I like the sound of that… Stranger…. And you would be?"

"Rose. Rose Tyler."

"Nice to meet you, Rose."

"Likewise… Stranger."

And the next thing she knew she was thrown up against some fisherman's shanty, with his lips at her throat, hair tangled in his eager hands. The wind howled wildly around them as Rose tried to let herself go, tried to feel anything but pain again.

She felt his hands creeping downward to grope roughly at her breasts.

"Wait." She breathed. "I don't know if-"

The Stranger pulled back so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Why did you come here, Rose Tyler."

Tears pricked unexpectedly at Rose's eyes. "I came here to- to forget."

The man laughed under his breath. "You humans have so many strange coping methods. But you never really forget your pain. You can't."

_Humans?What does he mean, humans?_

"But I can help you forget Rose. _Truly _forget. I can literally take it all away."

"What- what do you mean?" A tear trickled down Rose's cheek, her lip trembled. She was ignoring all of the instincts the Doctor had instilled in her. To forget… truly forget... To escape the pain that was slowly consuming her…

"I can make you forget, Rose. Is that what you want?" There was suddenly something sinister in his eyes. The pinpricks of light had blinked out and his pupils dilated till there was nothing but darkness left. But she didn't care. If he could really, truly take it away-

"….yes. That is what I want."

"Then all you have to do is kiss me."


End file.
